


奇点

by Srrow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 1





	奇点

**_直到有一天，威震天去到那个银河系边缘的蓝色星球，星星上的原生碳基为眼前的庞然大物所震慑，仰头张大受惊的瞳孔等待着接下来的命运，有那么一塞秒，他看见那个生物的眼睛，看见里面倒映的湛青的天空_ **

**_他本该杀了它的。可他想起了擎天柱。_ **

他把他压住了。用一只手扣住拉到头顶的两个手腕，另一边的手肘抵在身下机子头雕和胸甲之间暴露出的管线上。这并不是一个严格的擒拿姿势，唯一提供支撑的只有跪在对方两腿间的膝盖，这还不算整个暴露在外的侧腰，他意识到了这件事，并考虑好接下来可能需要的应对，如果Optimus选择这里作为突破，那他大可以用翻滚卸掉踢击的力道。

但什么也没发生。

Megatron疑惑地看着自己的弟弟。

那是他在创世诸神抛弃塞博坦的那场战争中一同被收养的弟弟。他们在御天敌的护佑下一同度过从幼生体到现在的颠沛流离，在差不多的时间约定为塞博坦而战的志向。根据估计的年纪Megatron是兄弟之间的哥哥，无论是小时候的打闹，还是后来模仿战斗的切磋，总比他长的慢一点的Optimus很少有赢过他的时候。

可他的弟弟从来不是会轻易认输的人，或许是出乎意料的反击，或许是丝毫不觉败意地坦言求教……就算所有人都觉得两兄弟中更小的这个看起来理所当然地容易被欺负，但Megatron知道，Optimus从来都不是逆来顺受的性格。

“请……放开我。”

Megatron不知道为什么Optimus没有把头扭过去，所以，他也不知道身下的机子究竟是看着他还是看着远处的天空。Optimus有双湛蓝的光镜，与生俱来，从他被御天敌牵着，自战场的遗骸上向Megatron走来那天就是这样。现在，它们微微颤动着，让Megatron有些不知所措。

他甚至没想起来离开他。

“Megatron。”直到Optimus又叫了一次哥哥的名字，他的表情看起来有点为难，“别这样。”

Megatron几乎是受惊地跌坐到旁边。

Optimus坐起来，手臂撑在旁边。半晌，他摸了摸火种舱的位置，他在胸甲的夹缝里发现一只被压断的野花，直到这时，他才想起旁边的Megatron来。

“抱歉，我吓到你了。”Optimus转向他的哥哥，光镜的焦距仍然飘忽不定，“我只是不太确定……”他的留在胸口的那只手犹豫着攥起拳来。

很长时间，Megatron根本不知道能说什么。

刚才的打闹可能把他的能量泵线束结到了一起，散热器膨胀水箱好像也堵住了，本该循环全身的冷凝液不知道去了哪，根本没办法阻止体内攀升的高温，温度传感器、神经电路、关节转向泵……不如说，他觉得时间可能已经停了。不然不可能身体的所有地方都不对头但他还能好好地坐在这儿。

“你还好吗？”Optimus起身走过来，他想做点什么，但手在伸到一半的地方停住了。

时间开始流动。

Megatron看到他的弟弟走过来，可能有一点犹豫，但最终单膝跪在他面前。他叫他的名字。他们离得很近。

刚好，在Optimus不确定地叫他“哥哥？”的时候，他决定抱他一下。

那是个从神经电路冲出来的决定，但时机绝妙到仿佛注定。命定会成为战士的机体效率第一次帮了Megatron的忙，在不过几纳秒的时间内忠实地执行了毫无根据的直觉，把Optimus难以置信的尾音拖到怀里，飘散着钻入收录着飒飒风声的声音传感器。

他的弟弟先意识到了这是怎么回事。

“Megatron，你在做什么？”

可他还没明白。也许只是想试一试，Megatron尝试着控制电路里的信号给自己的弟弟找个回答，可有什么东西拽着他的意识，告诉他这不是一个应该思考的场合。也许只是想再试一试，模拟出与刚才相似的状况，以便分析为什么——

不是这样。

他想抱他。

他能闻见Optimus身上混着磨粉和机油的味道。他们没那么多润滑油可用，如果不是关键的传动关节，Optimus会用磨石粉撒在需要滑动的小零件上，这个替代品并非十全十美，可他总说他不需要油，应该把用得着的东西都留给要去战场上的机子。

然后，Megatron感觉他的弟弟回抱住了他。Optimus轻轻拍着他的背甲，好像他才是需要被安慰的那个。

“我在这儿。”Optimus说。

而你不会一直都在。一个阴郁的泡泡在Megatron的意识里炸开。

他把头侧过去，找到Optimus侧颈暴露的管线。他挑到了输送能量液的那根，一个远古的狩猎者的幻影出现在他眼前。

战争让他们走过塞博坦许多的地方。很久很久以前，他们还是幼生体的时候，御天敌的部队遇到一处板块变动的裂痕，巨狰狞的遗骸被翻出地面。穿越那片旷野的日子，御天敌向他们描述那些只存在于原初的世界的凶悍巨兽。他们一起去看金属表面被锈蚀分化的骸骨，Megatron花了不少时间顺着原本是翅膀的地方爬上最高的那一块脊柱，往下看的时候，发现他的弟弟正站在亡骸的头部，伸出手去摸嶙峋的尖牙。Megatron被一种怪兽将他的弟弟懒腰撕断的幻觉淹没，终于，蓝红色的小机子注意到他，那双明亮的光镜投射过来。Optimus好像没有这种恐惧。

Megatron把那根能量泵的主管道含在嘴里的时候，Optimus迟疑着问他：“你还好吗？”

他咬下去，终于听到一声带着惊讶的轻呼。

他喜欢这个。

于是他俯下身去，把总比他小一点的机子彻彻底底地禁锢住。

Optimus先前回应他的拥抱松懈下来，两只手顺着Megatron的背后滑落，绕过肋下，轻轻撑在他火种舱的外面。

你为什么不推开我。Megatron听到有一个声音愤怒地质问着。

他压下去吻他，这次就在嘴唇上。Megatron尝到很浅的能量块的味道，其它什么也没有，干干净净的。这一瞬间，以及往后的很久很久，很多次很多次，威震天都无数次怀疑，也许他认识的那个擎天柱从没在这个世界上存在过。

他还没离开，Optimus环过他的后颈把他拉了回去。这一次很长，他又闻到细碎的磨粉从Optimus的小零件里飘出来的气味。能量块的味道消失了，他搜过Optimus的整个口腔，一点都没有了。终于，他的弟弟开始试着挣扎，双手摸索着撞到Megatron身上很多地方，最后找到他的手腕。他紧紧地攥着他，又越来越松。直到冷凝液蒸腾的热气笼罩过来。

等距离拉开到光学镜终于能对焦的时候，Megatron看到Optimus的脸。他把翕张的双唇丢在那副表情里忘记掉了，他没准备好，对可能发生的一切都没准备好。

可他俩都没办法在这个时候说“我们该回去了”。

他把那台机子的面甲、音频接收器、火种舱护板和就在那下面一点的动力缸全都磨得一塌糊涂，然后恼羞成怒地吼道：“你不愿意你就说明白！”

Optimus没打算回答他：“这么做你会觉得好些吗？”

也没打算向他提问：“那就继续。”

直到Megatron把本不属于他的那块碍事挡板掀开，他终于看到Optimus有了称得上“惊慌”的反应。他的弟弟第一次把视线躲开了，每一块控制表情的金属都紧锁着，唇线把先前的划痕都紧紧抿在里面。

Megatron想，如果Optimus这个时候选择逃跑，那他就把他翻过来按在地上。

然后█他。

可是没有。就像早该在那场模仿战争的摔跤游戏中出现的反击没有到来。

“Megatron，”说这句话时，Optimus没有看他，“我只是……把它推成了好像是你一个人的错。”

Megatron不理解他为什么要说这个。

直到Optimus光镜里的蓝色黯淡下去。他好像从一开始就什么都知道，并早已擅自决定好自己理当承受逃避带来的报应。

威震天从未听过擎天柱的任何一句祈求，无论是那些后者好像真的会实现他所有愿望的虚妄岁月，还是在遥远星球他的利刃割开弟弟火种舱的那场无名的战役。好像从一切全都是错误的那一天开始，擎天柱就从来没变过。

Optimus没朝这边看。他本来关掉了视觉电路，但很快，他意识到他需要光学镜输入一些无用的信息，就这样涣散着焦点把头别开。

Megatron的余光里，忽明忽暗的蓝色光点漂浮不定，像两颗遥远的星星，每一次移动会拽出漫长的彗尾。有那么一小会儿，他觉得自己的冷却系统好像学会怎么工作了，直到Optimus的发生器变得不再受控，那些电流音钻入音频接收器时，他已经分不清是哪里的模块又一起开始报错。

他看得见，Optimus放在两侧的手抓着地上植物的茎叶，它们一起颤抖着，直到被神经电路不可控制的反射一把扯断。再把别的一小片地方砸碎，抠进泥土，供给养分的根须被挖出来……再直到这些都安静下来。

冷凝的水汽从那台机子的缝隙冒出来，本该留在活塞、阀芯、和每一个密封泵里的润滑脂好像都被融化在蒸腾而出的热气里。金属和金属直接摩擦在一起的声音响起来，高频、短促、断断续续，锋利地穿过荒野又飞快地消散。

**有些事情失控了。**

Megatron清楚地意识到这一点。

所有的东西都开始出错。

他的记忆芯片

他的逻辑电路

他的情感模块

他的火种

他的星球


End file.
